Must I Hide?
by mem0rycafe
Summary: He was the perfect accesory to have on your arm for any party. She was the party girl with a heart of gold. Both of them single and neither looking. Then their lives crash together in the most unexpected of ways.
1. Prologue

Must I Hide?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else to do with Harry Potter. I am making NO money off of this.

Prologue

He was the ultimate accessory to have on your arm for public appearances. His celebrity status was known throughout even the lesser parts or Britain. Where he was going to be, a crowd would draw, if only for the chance to see a glance from him. Guys wanted to be him, girls wanted to be with him. Mothers dreamed of matching their daughters up with him, while fathers figured out which spell would work best to make sure he never showed around again.

He was mysterious, although the world covered his every move. He was secretive, even with old acquaintances selling photos of him to the tabloids. He was noble even though he wasn't royalty. He was beautiful and graceful. His muscles rippling with every move.

He was broken in more ways then could be counted, but the world would never know that. His eyes had a magical way of lighting up when he was around those who expected it of him. Then, the light would go away once he was alone again. His face could go from pensive to inanimate with the simple click of a door as someone left.

His life was a show. His demeanor an act. His schedule was a daily juggling contest and he would never allow himself to be the first to drop a ball. He dressed in the latest fashions always. He knew the hot spots to party. He knew the best places to play quidditch. He was good friends with all the best chefs.

He could move from person to person, making each one feel special. A smile here, a touch on the arm there. That was all it took. And then, just as swift as he had come up, he would move on to the next person. Telling a funny joke, or regaling stories of when he had been in school. He knew when to wink, laugh, smile.

He knew how to lie, manipulate, and fade into a shell of a person.

He didn't live his life for himself anymore. There was no point. His one reason for living had left him one morning with a note written in the mist on his bathroom mirror while he was showering.

_"Love is like a role that we play. I'm sorry, I was never a good actor."_

He had stared at his mirror as the mist slowly faded away and he was just left himself to stare at. It was at that moment that he decided that if what he had had with her was love, then he no longer wanted any part of it.

He had never thought he would love to begin with. Then he had met her. She had been beautiful, funny, smart, talented, everything a guy could ever want. When she was happy it showed through her entire face. Her eyes lit up, her smile was brilliant, her laugh was beautiful. He first saw her at a function laughing and from that moment he wanted to dedicate every minute of his life to making her always want to laugh.

He immediately had become infatuated with her. Approaching her was no easy task, and he had never been so nervous. And when he had finally gotten up the nerve to approach her, he almost didn't say anything. Some how though he had managed to win her over.

It wasn't long before hands were slipping under shirts, and buckles were coming undone. Passion didn't nearly describe what they had together. Their bodies reacted like there was no other out there. They fit together perfectly in every sense. He knew when to bite her neck to make her scream and she knew when to scratch his back to hear him moan.

Their relationship was dangerous in the way that all passionate ones are. Still, he was more in love with her then he had ever been for anyone. And she was as in love as she had wanted him to believe she was. In the end though, she had taken his heart and torn it in two.

She had always left him breathless, from the moment he first met her. And, as always, while staring at that note, she had left him breathless. But this time, he didn't want to breath, he didn't want to go on.

It was in that moment he swore off ever letting anyone effect him ever again. She had played him, and a fool he had been. Never again. From now on he would control everything. He would break hearts, and leave notes written in mist.

And as every girl he had been with since could tell you. He knew every word to whisper while in the throws of passion. He knew how to touch a girl to make her toes curl. He knew how to wine and dine and romance until she fell in love. And then, just as she was getting truly comfortable with him, he'd be gone.

He was the ultimate accessory that never went out of style. He was the ultimate bachelor to capture. He was the ultimate heartbreaker. And that's all he wanted to be anymore.

Draco Malfoy had been broken, and no one knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had never been one to fall in love. Not for fear of love, and not for disliking it. She didn't have the time, the drive, or the focus. She was too fickle to stay with one boy for long. She was too busy to devote herself to a relationship. And she just didn't care enough that she hadn't yet gotten married to change it.

She had many suitors vying for her hand. Not because she was, necessarily, the most beautiful girl. Although she was beautiful. Mostly she was just a breath of fresh air to be around. She was friendly and sociable to everyone. She laughed at everything, never bothering to notice the sad things in life. She didn't waste her time with boredom. She found interest in anything and everything.

She was at heart a homebody, but loved to go out with her best friends to parties and bars. And her circle of best friends was always changing, not that she ever had a falling out with any of them. They would just eventually get married and get busy and she would find new people to hang out with.

Her motto in life had become work hard and play harder. She worked long hours to improve the hospitals she worked at and then played even harder on the weekends. Sometimes her family worried about her. Worried that she wasn't taking care of herself enough. But she didn't care, she knew her limits.

Her friends saw her as lively and fun, never doubting the good times they had with her. However, there were times when she felt something off. Like really she was living a lie and that truly she wasn't happy. Sometimes she felt that she was living such a facade that she didn't even know it. But, as far as she knew she loved her life and she wasn't going to delve into feelings she barely bothered to acknowledge.

The one thing in her life that she didn't like were her dreams. They were never happy. Her dreams were nightmares, that occurred every night, most times more then once a night. They were terrible dreams that she couldn't tell anyone about. None the less they tended to weigh heavily on her mind.

Ginny Weasley had a fabulous life, yet she couldn't manage to have sweet dreams.

(A/N Thanks to my BETA. I'm sure if I try and stop writing this she will kick my ass for you guys! Sound cool? Yeah ok.. well READ AND REVIEW! Please and thank you!)


	2. Chapter 1: Not all Fairy Tales

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, thanks I wish.

Chapter 1: Not All Fairy Tales Have Happy Endings

Draco was ready to walk the walk and talk the talk. He was in his finest wizard robes, his hair slicked back. He looked as ravishing as he could look with a mask strapped onto his face. Tonight was a charity masquerade for the hospital or witch's center, or something. He could never keep track.

He was only going because it was expected of him and he had been asked. Lydia Cartwright was tonight's screw of choice. He was sure that as soon as they got back from the party his clothes would end up strewn around the room as would hers. At least he would get something out of the evening, even if it were just another mindless fuck.

The trick though was getting through the party without turning his wand on himself. The various parties and balls and charity auctions were always filled with the same shallow people, who were there for the same reason. To be a pretty person. And they always turned into the same contest. Who looked the best. Who had the hottest date. Who gave the most to the charity.

It was all always a contest. And Draco always won. He was the most attractive, and he always had the most attractive date. And he was, without a trace of a doubt, the most generous donator to charities. He might not care about them at all, but he would win the contests that went on unspoken. It was the only way he could truly hide, by being the best. No one would look too closely to him as long as he kept up the facade.

He readied himself for another night of fake smiles and fake people while he waited for Lydia to show up. They had decided that she would pick him up since they would probably end up at his apartment at the end of the night.

He stared at the clock on his wall almost angrily. She was late and he hated that. Being late was one of the rudest things possible. It was like saying that her time was more important then his. And no one's time was more important then his.

Finally, after being half an hour late she arrived. He looked at her with a hint of disdain as he said hello and she picked up on it. She blushed slightly under his gaze as she sheepishly explained her reasons for being late.

Her hair.

Draco sighed loudly as he escorted her outside so that they could apparate. They arrived on a red carpet with cameras flashing all around them. Lydia instantly turned on her smile. Posing and laughing for the cameras. She tugged Draco around to each set of cameras and he let her. This was the easiest part of the night. This was expected.

Draco slowly started dragging Lydia into the party where cameras weren't allowed. Later when they left the cameras would still be there, to take pictures of them without the masks. That's when the true judging would start.

Inside it was loud and everyone was having a good time. Draco however was already getting a headache. He made the rounds with his date. Saying hello to everyone who mattered, which at parties like this was everyone. He was bored by the third hello, and generally annoyed by the tenth.

Finally Lydia got pulled onto the dance floor by a wizard from Bulgaria and Draco was able to retreat to a back corner. He watched the charity ball from a distance, enjoying the solitude.

His quiet, however, was disturbed by a young witch throwing her arms around his neck.

"Look, I know you do not know me, and I do not know you." she whispered quickly in his ear as she hugged him. "But for the past fifteen minutes I have had the same guy following me around and asking me to dance. I need you to pretend you know me and dance with me so that he won't think I was lying about my boyfriend just being in the bathroom."

Draco peered at her as she backed off of him slightly, her arms still around his neck. "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled at him and quietly hissed, "You are a life saver. Thank you so much."

Draco offered her his arm and she quickly slipped her hand in the crook of his arm. Together they walked to the dance floor and he directed her into his arms how he wanted her. The music was a slow waltz and he knew every step.

"Have you ever thought of being direct with a guy and just telling him the truth?" Draco asked.

The girl looked up at Draco and smiled, "Of course, but some guys don't take rejection well."

"So instead you throw yourself in the arms of someone you don't know?"

"It isn't like you were doing anything." she pointed out to him. "Plus this is a charity masquerade. What better charity is there then helping out a damsel in distress?"

"Something makes me think that in any other situation had I called you a damsel in distress I would have been told I wasn't being politically correct."

She laughed quietly, "I agree. However I'm using this very instance to my advantage."

Draco nodded, "Smart."

"Why weren't you dancing?"

"My date deserted me for someone else." Draco told her.

"Seriously?"

Draco shrugged, "Possibly. She is dancing with someone else right now. However she may, or may not come find me when she is done."

"Don't you care?"

"Why would I? I'm not in love with her. She's just an accessory on my arm."

The girl shrugged, "Awfully cynical don't you think?"

"I like to think of it as self preservation."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

She tilted her head to the side, as if studying him. "Self preservation from falling in love? From getting hurt?"

"Both, neither." Draco replied. "Love is a game I would rather not play."

She chuckled, "You've had your heart broken. Sort of shocking considering your reputation."

"You think you know who I am?" Draco asked her.

"Why yes, I do." she told him. "Because the minute we got out on the dance floor all attention turned to us. And there is really only one guy in the wizarding world who can instantly command that kind of attention."

"How do you know that their attention isn't focused on you?"

She shrugged, "That very well could be it, except I am getting some nasty glares from the females in this room." She smirked at him, "And since girls only like bad boys, you must be Mr. Malfoy. The man known through out the world as a heart breaker."

"Well, you think you have everything all figured out don't you?" Draco asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, I do. Am I right?"

"From what I understand at midnight we are suppose to take off our masks. I suppose you will find out then."

"I can't stay that late."

"Why not?"

She smiled, "I'm pulling a Cinderella tonight."

Draco frowned, "A what?"

"You don't know?" she asked him, playing shocked. She stopped dancing, as the music had stopped. "Well, I suppose you will just have to do some research."

"How would I go about doing that?" Draco asked her.

"Well, just for giggles, I'll give you another clue." she told him, slipping off a shoe. "You keep this and go to a muggle library."

"Why do I need your shoe?"

"Trust me, just go there and you'll figure it out." she told him with a smile. "Goodnight Mr. Malfoy."

She turned from him and walked away. Draco stared after her, her shoe in his hand and for the first time since she had started talking to him he noticed that her hair was a very vivid shade of red that had only ever belonged to one girl that he knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sighed quietly to herself as she washed her face off. The end of the night was always her favorite time to herself. There was something almost poetic about taking off make up. It's like you are erasing who you were for the day. And she was ready to become sleepy Ginny.

She took her time flossing her teeth, her favorite ritual of the night before brushing her teeth. Then, lastly, she started to unpin her hair. It had been done up so tight, in many spirals and twirls. She counted the pins as she took them out. Fifty in all.

Finally she changed into her pajamas . Simple, but comfortable, pajama pants and a tank top. She turned off her over head light and climbed under her covers.

She didn't sleep though, instead she thought over her evening. At the beginning of the night she had been having a great time. She was laughing and joking and dancing with her friends. Then the skeeze had appeared. For all she knew he could have been a gorgeous prince, but she wasn't interested and he hadn't understood that.

She had quickly devised a story of how her boyfriend was in the bathroom but he hadn't listened. He just kept following her and trying to join in all her conversations. No matter what anyone was saying he had something to say about it. If anyone had done something he had done it better.

Ginny hated guys like that. So she had quickly scanned the room, found a guy alone and went for it. She had never in her life ever hugged a complete stranger, much less thrown herself in a stranger's arms. But, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Thankfully she had chosen a nice young man who had agreed to dance with her. Imagine her shock when after pulling him into the light it had turned out to be the amazing bouncing ferret himself, Draco Malfoy.

At first she had been panicking in her head. After all, she and Draco had never gotten along back in school. In fact, saying they were enemies would be quite close to the truth. But, he had been nice, and he had been polite. It didn't hurt that he didn't seem to recall who she was.

She also noticed that he was quite the wonderful dancer. Which didn't really shock her considering the fact that he was a Malfoy. It was common knowledge that most pure blooded witches and wizards were expected to know many skills that didn't have anything to do with magic but had everything to do with social standing.

He had intrigued her with his view on his date. He didn't seem heartless as she had pegged him previously from reading the papers. Instead he just seemed disheartened. He seemed more broken then anything and it bothered her.

In school Draco Malfoy was anything but broken. He was pretentious and snobby. He knew what he wanted and he got it. He may have had wrong views but he believed them whole heartedly. He had heart, even if it was in the wrong place. Now, he just seemed like a robot. A coin operated boy. Someone who just had given up on people.

Ginny rolled over on her side. Who knew though? She was always quick to judge a person's character. Sure, she was never wrong, but there was a first time for everything. Maybe she was wrong about him. Maybe he was still a snob, an ass. Maybe he was still the pretentious wizard she knew back in school.

Or maybe he was different. Maybe he had learned to open his mind up and allow new ideas to form. She supposed she would find out one way or another. If he actually looked up what Cinderella was, she knew he would want to get her shoe back to her. That's how Draco was, and had always been. You give him a challenge and he will complete it.

She laughed quietly to herself as she thought over what she had done. What was she thinking giving Draco Malfoy a used shoe? He probably thought her crazy if he had recognized her at all. Which, she was almost sure he hadn't. She hoped he hadn't.

Please, sweet Merlin, let him have not recognized her.


	3. Chapter 2: Libraries and Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I hate disclaimers.

(A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Umm.. Sorry for taking so long)

Chapter Two: Libraries and Meetings

It was with a sigh and a stab in the ribs that Draco was awoken that next morning. He opened one eye and peered to his right. Lydia was sleeping on her side, mouth open, drooling, and snoring. Her elbow jabbing Draco in the side. He slowly counted to ten as he convinced himself that pushing her out of his bed was not a good idea. Instead he simply rolled away from her onto his side and shoved a pillow between them. He wished he could find his wand so he could silence her snores. His want, however, was in his pants. And his pants were in his kitchen.

Draco laid in his bed for about ten minutes before giving up on going back to sleep. He peered at the clock above his door way, noticing it was ten till eleven. He was contemplating how soon he could kick her out without seeming rude. It was always a fine line. He knew better then to kick her out right when she woke up, but it was always easiest to do it before they wanted to eat with him. He rolled towards her and gently shook her awake.

"Lydia, wake up."

"Sleep." she muttered barely moving.

"I have a meeting in half an hour."

"It's Sunday." she replied rolling away from him. "No one works on Sund ay."

"I never stop working."

"What about last night?" she replied turning her head and peering at him over her shoulder.

"Everything I do has a purpose." Draco replied, "I'm leaving in thirty minutes, so hurry up and get out."

"You make me feel like such a booty call."

"At least a booty call knows when to leave." Draco told her as he slid out of his bed and donned his robe. "I trust you can find your clothes by yourself."

"Where are you going?"

"Shower."

Lydia smiled at him, "Would you like some company?"

"No." Draco told her without even turning as he made his way into his bathroom and closed the door.

By the time Draco made his way out of his shower Lydia was no where to be seen. He had, no doubt, hurt her ego but he really didn't care. Right now he had something else to do. He made his way into his study, looking for a brown bag.

He smiled to himself as he saw the bag sitting on his desk. His butler was the best. Give him a task, any task at all and he would always complete it. Even if it involved taking a used shoe, putting it in a brown bag, and depositing it on his desk without Lydia seeing.

He sat down at his desk and pulled the shoe out of the bag. He studied it for a few minutes, trying to figure out what it had to do with anything. Or trying to figure out why he cared. Finally he decided to do the only thing he knew to do: research.

So that's how he came to find himself wandering around a muggle library. He was clueless as to what to do or where to look. If they had a card catalogue he would have been in luck, but all they had was computers. Which he had never learned to use. It was pure wizarding ignorance.

Finally after much contemplating Draco approached the lady at the information desk.

"May I help you?" she asked without looking up from her book.

Draco leaned against the information desk, "I met this girl the other night and she told me she was pulling a 'Cinderella' and that if I wanted to know what that meant I would have to go to a library to find out."

The librarian looked up from her book in interest. "You don't know the story of Cinderella?"

Draco shook his head, pinking slightly, "Should I?"

The librarian marked her place in her book and set on her desk before getting up. "It's a common fairy tale. Most kids don't make it to the age of 5 without knowing it. Luckily we have many books on the tale."

Draco smiled sheepishly, "So you can help me out then."

"Of course, follow me." she told him with a smile, beckoning him into the children's section.

After talking with her for five minutes Draco left the library with a brand new library card and a stack of books about Cinderella. All different versions of the classic tale, the librarian promised. Draco tried to look inconspicuous as he made his way back to his apartment. Hard thing to do though, a grown man with his arms full of children's books.

Once home he dumped the stack on his desk. After some consideration Draco finally decided on the shortest of the books and the longest and he finally went back to his room to get comfortable and read.

Soon into reading Draco was entranced in the books. Sure they were simple kid books, but at the same time they were enchanting. They drew him away from his room, away from the city. Soon he was Prince Charming, riding on his horse to find his one true love. He didn't stop reading after the first two books either. Like the librarian had promised they were all different. A few were even from the point of view of the prince.

It took Draco the rest of the day to read the books and well into the night. Finally a little after 2:00 he finished the last book and finally drifted off to sleep

XXXX

It was the harsh morning light that woke Draco the next day. He had failed to set his alarm the night before and had overslept. Luckily for Draco his first meeting of the day was not until lunch. He rolled out of bed and briefly looked at his reflection as he crossed his room into his bathroom.

His hair was a mess, total bed head. One side of his face was pink from sleeping on it all night, the texture of the pillow engraved into his cheek. He had not slept very prettily the night before, but he had slept well. It was with a yawn that he started his shower and his day.

It didn't take long for Draco to be awake. He had never been much of a coffee drinker, instead relying on his showers to wake him up. The water rained down hard on his back, a weaker person wouldn't be able to handle the showers stings. He immersed himself in the water as he washed his hair, his face, and his body.

After his shower, and dressing up in one of his sharpest suits, it was time for him to inspect himself. He declared himself perfect and with a final glance in his mirror apparated.

In the next moment he was walking down a busy street, no one the wiser that he had just appeared there. He stopped before an impressive set of stairs and looked up. What a pity it was that muggles couldn't see the splendor before them. The hospital he was about to enter was a splendor to the eye.

Madame Mitches Hospital for Magical Maladies had originally started out in an old church. Over time and as the hospital grew in popularity many different architects had been brought in to tastefully expand the hospital. The building was shining white and consisted of many stories. Trees and fountains surrounded the hospital, giving the recovering patients a nice place to recoup.

Draco was there that day to talk about remodeling a section of the hospital that had been outdated. The hospital officials had owled him a week ago asking for his help and he had sent them back how much he charged for a consult. He checked his watch before starting up the stairs. He was going to be right on time, just like he liked to be.

He walked importantly through the halls, watching witches and wizards skittering to an fro. All of them dealing with their own patients, he was virtually invisible among them. No problem for him though, as he knew right where he was going. This wasn't his first time at the hospital for work. He had once remodeled their psychiatric wing.

Draco strolled right into the conference room. Not bothering to wait for an invitation or introduction. The many hospital officials were in groups talking and slowly, as they noticed him, quieted down and took their seats around the conference table. Draco walked over to Mr. Malcovich, the president of the hospital and shook his hand.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good to see you too." Draco replied with a tight lipped smile. He quickly looked around the room as he took his seat and smiled to himself as he noticed who else happened to be in that same room.

"Well, now that we have the pleasantries over with, "Mr. Malcovich said a while later after they had finished a quick lunch that had been catered, "Mr. Malfoy, would you like to take the floor?"

Draco nodded as he stood up. He pulled out his wand and waved it towards the podium that was at his end of the room. "When I was first contacted to remodel the children's wing I must admit I was clueless. I had drawn up a couple of ideas that I had come up with over the past week."

With that said Draco waved his wand again and different pictures started rotating with different ideas.

"However, last night I had an epiphany." Draco waved his wand again. "Along with adding all new equipment to the wing, the kids need something to make them happy, cheer them up. What would be better then introducing them to something that in our world they wouldn't run into?"

He waved his wand once more and new pictures popped up. "I say we make their rooms feel like whole new places. Take the fairy tale Cinderella for instance." Draco looked pointedly to one person sitting to the right of the presentation. "Give the kids an orange room, make it a pumpkin. Fill the room with books about Cinderella. And don't stop there, take another room and make it into a glass shoe. Or another fairy tale, make a room into a little cottage with seven little dwarves."

"So, you're saying, create for them a storybook land?"

"Yes." Draco replied. "The kids who are in these rooms are the ones that we can't cure with our common magic. Some of them may never leave. While they are here, it should be as comfortable and fun for them as it can be. They should be able to escape the reality of their world into the fantasy of another one."

Mr. Malcovich stood up and clapped Draco on the back, "Splendid idea. I love it."

"Glad to hear it sir." Draco replied taking a step back.

"I will give a copy of your plans to the directors and we will talk about it and get back to you in no more then two days." Mr. Malcovich told him. "I think we're done here guys, good meeting."

Draco didn't move for a second as he watched a particular red head get up and make a bee line for the door. After about 10 seconds he quickly crossed the room to the door and followed her out. He stopped right outside the door and peered from side to side.

He turned to his left and in a few footsteps had managed to almost catch up to her.


	4. Chapter 3: Not My House Elf

A/N: So today has been a day of HP updates. Crazy I know. I also updated a previous one shot so go read Can I Stay if you want, if you like this. Read and review and I would appreciate it. I forgot where I was going with this story originally, but I sort of came up with another direction (although might be clichéd and predictable) that will hopefully be entertaining.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 3: Not My House Elf

Her heart was speeding along like a rabbit's as she rushed down the hall and away from the meeting room. No one had ever bothered to let her know the bouncing ferret himself was in charge of the remodel. She was silently cursing herself for having missed the meeting last week where they decided on who to do the remodel. But she was just head of the children's ward, what should she have cared who was remodeling it.

She burst through the doors that led to the stairs, knowing better than to wait on the ancient elevator and started down the stairs. She heard his feet pattering behind her and at a much faster rate than her. Stupid heels, stupid short legs, stupid ferret face.

Just as she reached the landing for the first floor she felt him grab her arm and she turned around to meet him. "Fancy seeing you here," she said before he could speak.

"It was you," he accused her. "You were the girl I danced with at the ball."

"Why do you think that?" Ginny asked him innocently as she backed away from him.

"Like I wouldn't know that red hair," Draco replied rolling his eyes. "Weasley red through and through."

"So what do you want?" she asked him, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning against the wall.

"I went to the library."

Ginny smiled, "I noticed and did you find your answer?"

"Obviously," Draco replied. "Like I would ever think to decorate a children's ward in muggle stuff on my own."

Ginny shrugged, "Can I help you with something though?"

"You left me with your stinky shoe," Draco replied dryly. "Although I don't know what you think I would ever want with a Weasley shoe."

"Well now that you know who it belongs to, you could always just owl it to me," Ginny snapped. "And I have a name you know, I'm more than just a Weasley."

Draco sighed, "You're right, but calling you Ginny seems wrong."

Ginny scoffed, "I seem to remember you coming up with lots of interesting names in school. Red, Shorty, Pipsqueak, Brat, Nerd, Munchkin, Weasel."

"Firecrotch," Draco added happily.

"Not that you would know," Ginny replied sorely.

"Don't be like that Munchkin," Draco teased her.

"I'm leaving now," Ginny said as she pushed herself off the wall and headed for the door.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding," Draco said as he followed her out into the main floor. "Plus I have you to thank."

"For what?"

"For giving me such a great idea for the children's ward," Draco replied. "I mean, if it weren't for you I would not have thought to give them their own fantasy land."

"You seem a lot more chipper today than you did the other night," Ginny replied as she pushed through the doors that say 'Hospital Personnel Only'.

Draco followed, undeterred by the fact that he wasn't technically hospital personnel, "Perhaps your red hair just lifts my spirits."

Ginny scoffed at that, "Is there a reason you are still following me?"

"Why did you leave in such a rush the other night?" Draco asked.

"Why are you so nosy?" Ginny replied.

"Answer my question and I will answer yours."

"Because I realized that the best dance I've had in years was with ferret face Malfoy."

"Low blow Weasel," Draco replied.

"Backhanded compliment, actually." Ginny stopped walking and turned, making Draco nearly bump into her. "So why are you so nosey?"

"I'm an inquisitive person," Draco replied. "Having all the knowledge I do has helped me control so much in my life."

"And do you plan on controlling me?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"Only if you let me."

"Why do I believe that?"

"Because it's true," Draco replied. "I control nearly everything in my life, what difference would one more woman make?"

"You really believe that," Ginny said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I've never been proven wrong."

"So, how long do you think it would take you to do the remodel?" Ginny asked him.

"A couple of months, why?" Draco asked.

"You are so sure that you can control anyone as long as you have information about them," Ginny said. "So, you have 2 months to see if you can control me and if not then I get a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Draco asked her.

Ginny thought for a minute, "Is there anything you can't have or don't have access to?"

Draco shook his head.

"If I win then I can have whatever I want," Ginny replied.

"And if you lose?"

"You can have whatever you want, that I can provide since I don't quite have the same bank account or connections as you."

"What do you have that I could possibly want?" Draco asked her skeptically.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. But since you think you can control anything you know enough about why are you already counting on losing? Or are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, brat," he replied. "Fine I'll play your game."

Ginny smiled, "Good. Well, I have a meeting to get to, so I assume you can see your way out."

XXX

It was later, once Draco was home and in his study reading another Cinderella book that he realized what he had done. A deal with the girl Weasley? What could have come into his mind. He must have gone crazy. And to promise her whatever she wanted if she won their little bet. What if she wanted something he didn't want to give, like his house elf, Marie. She was the best house elf in the country.

Plus he couldn't get to know her enough to control her if he only saw her in between working at the hospital. That wasn't how he worked. Unless it was a strict date contact he had to have some wooing involved. This would never work. That little weasel would win with the parameters that were currently set forth.

He sat at his desk just thinking before pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment and began writing:

_Weaselette, _

_We must discuss more terms in regards to this deal of ours. In my haste earlier I didn't fully think through the true ramifications of what a deal like this would mean. The things I control in my life I deal with quite often and on a daily basis. As the saying goes, I get my hands wet. Although with how much I deal with some things my hands seem to stay constantly pruney. _

_Because of this I think we must at least set some sort of guidelines for how much time we must spend together. It is all well and good that I will be remodeling your department at the hospital, but that does not mean I will ever see you. So, with that in mind I think we need discuss a schedule of spending time together._

_I'm sure you are shuddering at the thought, as am I, but I think in the end it will be a good thing. Firstly, the media loves everything I do and who couldn't love the most powerful man in the wizarding community dating a lowly hospital employee. It will be great news for me and great business for you because soon the donations for your hospital will come pouring in._

_There will have to be some rules though, and I will abide by them as well as you. Most importantly, if we are to spend time together (and coincidentally get paired in the papers together) than neither of us can date someone else. I might be a bastard, but I'm only a bastard to one woman at a time. _

_Further more, you must control your brother. I know him and the minute he sees your face gracing the front of the news paper with me he will fire off a herd of howlers at me. I do not want to deal with this. If anything just tell him you are doing it for the donations. I promise it doesn't make you a working class prostitute. _

_Meet me tonight at 8:00 pm at that French restaurant on 1__st__ and we will discuss. And do try to do something with your hair that doesn't make you look like a muskrat._

_Draco_

_P.S. You can't have my house elf if you win. Everything else is fair game._


End file.
